A Shadow in the Light
by ShiTiger
Summary: A dark story about Hare. What happens when the group finds out that Hare is really a spy for Moo? Contains some Hare x Pix, Hare x Tiger yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own MR. This fic contains yaoi. Which means male x male. Some Hare x Pix, mainly Tiger x Hare.

****

A Shadow in the Light

Chapter 1: A Child's Dream

The sun beat down upon the green grass, the sky dotted with clouds. Laughter rang through forest, echoing off the trees. Two children stood on the edge of a steep hill, watching the world pass them by. 

'Watch me!' a young pixie winged youth declared, leaping off the hill into the air. He twirled, laughing and smiling happily down at his best friend. 'So cool! I wish I could fly,' the other boy insisted, golden brown eyes locked on the younger boy. 

'Kato-kun! Watch me!' the flying youth screamed playfully as he looped around on the gentle breeze. 'Pix! Don't call me that!' the bunny eared boy screamed back, his nose twitching in irritation. 'Gomen. Kain-kun,' the violet winged boy teased. 'Hmph!' the grounded boy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. The grin on the purple-eyed boy's face grew as he fluttered up into the sunlight. Kain raised a hand to shadow his eyes, trying to see his friend's glowing form.

The smell of smoke came to him, causing the hare boy to turn. Fire drenched the forest around them, eating at the trees. Pix shouted something as he flew towards their home, a tiny shack in the middle of the forest, in the centre of the flames. Kain raced off after him; careful to avoid falling branches that threatened to burn him.

Kain approached the remains of the still smouldering shack cautiously, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone he knew. A blackened form caught his gaze, forcing him closer. Kneeling down, Kain bit back a sob, one hand reaching out to touch a piece of burned fabric on the body's arm. 'Grandmother,' a choked whisper filled the air, even as he stumbled back. Now he could see everything so clearly. Several smaller forms littered the ground, the remains of other halflings like himself. 'No...' he whispered, unable to believe such a thing would happen. Turning, he looked up to see Pix hovering near him, staring down with equal shock.

'AAAAAAiiiiiii!' a scream pierced the air, a silver slash ripping across the pixie boy's chest. The hare youth turned his head away as something wet splattered against his smooth skinned face. When he looked up again, the other boy was gone. Touching his cheek, he glanced down at his fingers, eyes widening at the sight of crimson staining his flesh. 'PIX!' his pained screamed echoed the forest, but was soon swallowed up by darkness.

Choking from the billowing dark smoke, Kain rose to his feet, only to feel a sharp pain as something hit him from behind. Falling into the soot, he gazed up at a shadowed form, before everything went black.

...

'Hare.'

~Darkness... that day. I lost my best friend and my freedom that day to the darkness that is...~

'Hare!'

Hare blinked and turned to see Genki glaring up at him from the small group standing on the path. 'Hm?' he wondered aloud, searching their faces. 'It's time to go,' Holly offered, smiling shyly at him. 'Get down here, baka rabbit!' Tiger of the Wind growled. The hare blinked, feeling out of place as he pierced on the hilltop overlooking the valley. ~No. It wasn't here. But... this place triggered a memory that I wish I could bury forever... Pix.~

~tbc...~

Author's Note: Ok, how was that first part? This is a what if story. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. Yes, it will have yaoi in it and I may change the rating a bit as I go along. Please review!

Check out my websites:

****

Twilight Garden (www.wingedtora.tripod.com) (for all my fics and more)

****

Lair of the Beasts (www.darktora.tripod.com) (for my Ushio and Tora fanfiction and images archive)


	2. Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Will eventually be Tiger x Hare, and maybe some Pix x Hare.

****

A Shadow in the Light : by Shi Tiger

Chapter 2 : Traitor

~I hate this. This charade is getting old, worn to the extreme.~

'So, what are we going to do today?' Hare grinned his crazy smile over at his teammates. 'Search for the Phoenix, what else?' Suezo replied sarcastically. 'Aw, come on. You need to learn to enjoy life, one eye,' the hare teased. 'You're crazy enough for the rest of us,' Tiger grumbled, still upset at being woken up so early that morning by the ever annoying bunny eared monster. 'Aw, did poor tiger wiger not get his beauty sleep?' Hare darted out of the way of a slash and laughed loudly as Genki tried to hold the blue furred beast back.

~Same old, same old. Smile big, so that no one can see your pain. Laugh loudly, to hide the sorrow filling your heart. Play the trickster, the friend, the constant companion. Tease Tiger and don't let him catch you. Fuck, I hate this.~

Hare blinked, only to find himself staring into deep dark eyes that gazed silently at him. The boy, Genki wore the strangest expression on his face, as if maybe... he had seen the slip in his pretend friend's mask. The brown furred monster just smiled and turned his eyes to the path, carefully keeping his expression that of the ever innocent and charming hare they had met only a short while before.

~Hare? For a second... you looked... your eyes were filled with more emotion then any I have ever seen. Dark with pain, sadness and anger, but only for a moment before they turned clear again. What are you hiding from us? Why can't you let me in? I'm your friend, and we're a team. We should be able to trust each other.~

Genki sighed and straightened, letting go of the tiger as he looked off after Hare who had gotten ahead. Something was very wrong, why hadn't he noticed before? He could see it now though, the mask that the hare wore was that of a joker, yet he was not what he seemed to be. Perhaps... Oh well, he'd have a talk with his friend when they set up camp.

~*~

'Hare,' a voice interrupted the monster's exaggerated story from behind. 'Nani, Genki?' the monster asked, looking over his shoulder at the kid with a false smile. 'Can I talk to you for a second... alone?' the boy glanced away at the forested path that led to a lake only a short distance away. 'Sure,' the hare agreed, climbing to his feet and giving a joker's wave back at the circle before following the youth.

'What was that all about?' Suezo asked, leaning back against Golem as the two disappeared from sight. 'Genki's been acting a bit strange all day, since the fight between Hare and Tiger I think,' Holly replied, gazing into the dark forest. 'Maybe he's gonna lecture him,' Suezo suggested, grinning with glee at the thought. 'Hardly. More than likely... Genki has finally realized that Hare isn't who he appears to be,' Tiger growled from where he was curled in front of the fire.

'Isn't who he appears to be?' Holly blinked at her friend, then back off into the darkness that had swallowed up the pair.

~*~

'Well, Genki-kun! What's on your mind?' the hare asked, leaning back against a tree. 'I want you to be honest with me, Hare,' the boy answered, turning to face him. 'Uh, ok,' the monster stated, arching an eyebrow and waiting. 'Do you trust us at all?' the youth asked, watching him with soulfilled eyes. 'Of course I do,' Hare replied, fake grin wiping any other expression off his face. 'Don't lie to me, Hare! You're my friend, and I want to know the truth,' Genki insisted, hands curling into fists at his side.

~Hm... he figured it out sooner than I expected. Oh well, he doesn't know everything. Not that I really care if they find out, it won't endanger my mission. I don't need to be their friend to spy on them.~

'Your eyes,' the boy's voice brought him back to the present. Hare crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. 'Today, when you teased Tiger... for a second, I saw something different. You have so much pain inside of you, but you're always smiling. How can you? What can we do to make you trust us? Trust me?' Tears were welling up in the youth's dark eyes, threatening to trail down his cheeks.

'Genki... you don't understand. You've been here for what... maybe a couple of months. You don't know this world like I do. You look at the people in villages, happy and carefree. You see the monsters helping them, always at their sides, friends... companions. You don't see underneath the surface, the darkness, the hatred. You don't know what it's like to be alone, shunned by society because you are different,' Hare found himself pacing to the edge of the water as he spoke, unable to bare the boy's gaze any longer.

'Hare? Nani?' a whisper behind him drove his anger out into the light. 'All you see is baddies, creatures that serve Moo. You want to protect people from him, because in your eyes... he is evil. You act as if they are worth more because they hide their secrets in shadow, while he broadcasts his opinions to the world. So foolhardy, charging forward like a knight to save his princess in a world not his own. You won't understand until you see the truth. Darkness exists in everyone, even if it is hidden beneath a mask of happiness,' Hare could feel his fists clenching, his eyes glowing as he glared out at the lake. All he could feel was the anger, the hatred that had welled up inside of him for so long, unable to reach the surface.

'Hare. Are you...?' Genki's question was cut off by the sound of thunder coming from the ground. Dirt exploded around them, forcing them closer to the lake as a giant worm slashed its way to the surface. Mad red eyes glowed down at them, huge body curled around them like a snake. Hare glanced at the boy who seemed frozen in shock, transfixed by the creature. Without realizing it, he leapt towards the youth just as the worm's giant tail ripped through the mud towards them. 

~Why? Why did I...?~ Hare felt the water soak through his fur as they were thrown into the lake, the monster still clinging to the boy. Brown eyes opened to the cold bluish darkness, even as the worm's tail forced them deeper, trapping them to the floor of the lake.

~*~

'Did you hear that?' Suezo shouted, bouncing off after Tiger of the Wind who had suddenly leapt to his feet and raced off towards the lake. 'Oh no, Genki!' the girl screamed, following her friends. 'Mocchi!' the little pink monster screamed. 

Reaching the lake, they stood horrified at the sight of the insane worm rampaging the banks. 'Where are they?!' Holly screamed, only held back by Golem who refused to let her run into the worm's path.

Tiger's gaze was drawn to the worm's tail, half submerged in the water. A red glow burst it's way to the surface, the blast throwing them backwards as the worm exploded.

~*~

~Damn it all!~ Hare felt his eyes begin to burn with the fire of his hatred, turning his anger at the creature who was slowly choking them. ~I can't die now. I haven't had my revenge.~ The water turned blood red around them, even as the hare felt the change overtake him. ~Forbidden... my power is greater than any other. I stand alone and I'll... destroy anyone that gets in my way!~ 

~*~

Tiger was the first to push himself to his feet, watching two figures gradually appear as the mist resided. A lost disk shimmered under the moonlight, only a small distance way. 'Genki!' Holly called, as the group surged forward. The boy in question rose to his knees, still choking from the water in his lungs. A pale, but firm hand was on his shoulder, holding him steady. Tiger found himself staring into cool golden brown eyes...

~*~

'AHHH! A baddie!' Suezo shouted, leaping in front of Holly to guard her. The young man just stared coldly at them, his knees in the dirt. A hand on his arm stopped the youth from moving as Genki moved closer, holding up something into the light. A bandana... a red bandana. Brown eyes blinked as the younger boy began tying the cloth around his upper arm, overtop of a slash he had not even noticed until that time. 'Traitor,' Tiger hissed, claws digging into the muddy shore. 

'How can I be a traitor if I was never on your side to begin with?' the teenager asked, his voice calm but icy. Genki turned his eyes to the long browned bunny ears on the youth's head and the sharp clawed hands in his lap. Holly suddenly gasped, noticing the same things. Eyes turned to her as she pointed, then to the strange youth again. Suezo took a jump back and spat, 'A Forbidden!' 

'Forbidden?' Genki blinked his eyes at his friends, then at Hare. 'Forbidden, one of both worlds, monster and human,' the young man answered him, moving to his feet. 'Wait! Where are you going?!' the boy yelled, as the other began to walk away. 'Hm? I doubt I can travel along with you now that you know what I am and who I serve,' the hare eared teen replied.

'Uh...' Genki suddenly noticed the gleam of Moo's symbol that had once been hidden by the scarf when the boy had been... Hare. 'You... follow Moo? Why?' the boy wanted to know, gazing up at the young man. 'It serves my purposes, for now,' the teen replied calmly. 'But then... why are you journeying with us?' Holly asked, her voice rising in the cool night air. 'Moo needed someone to spy on you, tell him your plans and other such things. Know this, Genki. Forbidden children are capable of taking three forms. One is the human form; the other is the monster form... who you've been fooled by since the beginning. The other, is our true form, the one I stand in now, a cross between worlds. It was easier for me to trick you into believing I was a normal monster, a friend,' the words were spat out with disgust. 

'But, why? We haven't done anything to you!' Genki screamed, fingers curling into his palms painfully. 'So nieve. Of course "You" haven't done anything. You aren't even from this world, so I cannot hold you responsible for the past. But everyone else... monsters and humans, no matter who they are... they all deserve to die,' the youth hissed, stalking away. His halfling form was soon swallowed up by the darkness, leaving the group alone to their thoughts.

~Hare...~ Genki felt tears welling up in his eyes, for the loss of his friend.

...tbc...

Author's Note: How was that? I've always wanted to write a story where Hare is working for Moo. And yes, in a lot of my stories I can see Hare as a Forbidden, a halfling. I have a few were he is just a normal monster... but this one seemed to work better. Yes, it will include some yaoi, Tiger x Hare, and perhaps signs of Pix x Hare. Please keep reading and review! I'd love to know what everyone thinks!

My Websites:

****

Twilight Garden ()

****

Lair of the Beasts ()


	3. Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Will be yaoi, Tiger x Hare, maybe Pix x Hare as well.

****

A Shadow in the Light : by Shi Tiger

Chapter 3 : Truce

'He's still following us,' Suezo stage whispered nervously, glancing behind Golem at the trailing figure a short distance behind them. 'Well, he did say he was spying on us,' Genki sighed, his arms folded behind his head as he skated along. 'He's one of Moo's creatures. We should get rid of him,' Tiger growled, his long blue mane flowing like thunder on the wind. 'I dunno, Tiger. He just doesn't seem like a normal baddie. It's almost like he's unchanged,' Genki whispered aloud, wondering. 'Maybe Moo's powers don't work against the Forbidden ones. But, that would mean that Hare wants to follow Moo, not like most monsters who have no choice in the matter,' Holly replied, gazing at the boy.

'Hm... He did say that it suited his purposes to follow Moo. I dunno, Hare just seems so angry with everything now, not like he used to act,' the dark haired youth sighed as he floated along the dirt path. 'Act is right. He was using us the entire time, that trickster hare,' Tiger snarled angrily, his claws biting into the path. 

~*~

~Complain, complain, complain. That's all that tiger ever does. Not that I care or anything, he's a total jerk. They're lucky I was only ordered to follow them, not fight them. Stupid tiger, of course I act... the Forbidden aren't allowed to lead normal lives. Is it wrong to want acceptance? Even we crave it, though we know we can never be accepted the way we are.~

Hare glanced up, focusing once more on the group ahead of him. Blinking momentarily, he noticed that they had stopped and were now only a few feet in front of him. The halfling caught golden eyes watching him, but when he looked back, Tiger turned away. ~Why do I watch him? He hates me, I know that. Still, I feel drawn to Tiger when I should not be. I need to stop this feeling, it will kill me one day if I let it grow.~ The halfling forced himself to focus on the rest of the team as they continued onwards towards their goal.

~*~

~He didn't help us. He was watching, I could feel his eyes, but he didn't help. How could he? I thought we were... were friends. Does he hate us so much to enjoy watching us get attacked by baddies? How can Hare be this way? How can he change so much? Hare...~ Genki gazed into the fire, remembering the battle they had fought only hours before they set up camp. His eyes flitted around the circle of sleepers, but none of them knew his inner pain. The burning feel of betrayal echoed in his heart as he sat there, unable to understand how everything could change so quickly. They were happy once... all of them. They were a team, once... Weren't they? How long had Hare felt this anger towards them? 

The boy sighed and slipped away from the group, glancing down as he stepped past Tiger who was laying on the very edge of the circle. 'You're going to find him,' a cool voice rose in the darkness. 'Yes. Hare is not evil. He is still my friend,' Genki answered, stepping towards the forest. 'He works for Moo by choice, kid. You should learn to stop trusting every kind person you meet, for they will betray you in the end,' Tiger's voice followed him as he disappeared amidst the trees. 'He has his reasons, Tiger. I'm going to find out what they are,' Genki whispered to himself, dark eyes focused on finding his friend.

~*~

A single golden brown eye scanned the forest surrounding the halfling as he slowly rose into a sitting position on the cold ground. Something... no, someone, was walking towards him. A tiny muffled cry of surprise and a thump on the ground made him narrow his eyes on the path nearby. Through the trees, he could just make out a small boyish figure stumbling around in the moonlit darkness. ~Oh well. Might as well find out what he's up to.~ Standing silently, he crept towards the boy.

~*~

Genki sighed, frustrated with his attempts of find his friend. Hare was so good at hiding when he didn't want to be found. Maybe he wasn't even there, maybe he went back to report to Moo or something. That was not a possibility he was thrilled with. Didn't Hare realize that Moo was the bad guy? He hurt monsters, taking away their free will and turning them into slaves to suit his own dark purposes. He wanted to capture the humans and rule the world... so why, why was his friend so intent upon following him. The boy stopped suddenly, glancing around as he felt the prickle of familiar eyes on his back. 

'Hare? I know you're out there. Please come out. I just want to talk to you. Hare,' Genki's voice rose in the night, making the stalker freeze with momentary surprise. In a flash, the halfling made his way up behind the boy and covered his mouth with a single hand. Genki gave a small yelp of surprise before realizing who it was and allowing Hare to lead him back to his camp. 

~*~

Genki blinked as Hare brushed past him when they reached a small clearing. He was still glancing around when Hare finally spoke.

'Well?' the halfling sat a short distance away, leaning back against the trunk of a large tree. Dark eyes watched him, waiting impatiently. 'Oh, right. Hare, I... that is...' Genki found himself unable to say anything (that's a first). 'You want to know why I serve Moo, right?' the bunny eared young man stated, crossing his arms behind his head. 'Yes, but... that doesn't matter. Well, actually, it does matter, but... that doesn't mean you're not my friend,' Genki suddenly piped up.

Hare gazed silently at the human boy for a moment, then shook his head, long ears dangling past his cheeks. 'You forget something, Genki. I betrayed you, remember? I lied and used you for my own ends. And yet, you still think of me as a friend?' Hare whispered, a smirk cutting through his icy tone. 'You have your reasons. Just... tell me why you serve Moo. He's evil, so why... Why is everyone so upset about forbiddens? I don't get it. You have feelings just like we do,' Genki announced, balling his fists. 

'Forbidden. It is forbidden in this world for a monster and a human to fall in love. And yet, it is the children of the union who take the blame. You could never understand why I hate normal monsters and humans so much. They destroy what they do not understand, what they don't even try to understand,' Hare whispered, more to himself, his eyes shadowed by his long furred ears. 'I want to understand. Please, Hare. I'm still your friend. We all think of you as a friend,' Genki smiled gently at him, moving forward.

'You just don't get it, Genki. The others don't think of me as a friend, not anymore. They are just as prejudiced against forbiddens as everyone else is. I do admit though, not everyone is as heartless as most. I have only met one human besides yourself who cared whether a forbidden lived or died... and she's been dead for years. Dead because of those stupid people who couldn't see the truth! Dead because of them, those normal humans and monsters. I hate them. Hate them for what they did,' Hare's voice grew lower as his thoughts drifted, unwanted memories filling his mind with smoke and fire, pain and bodies turning to dust.

'Pix.' 

Genki perked up at the low moan that came from his friend. 'Hare, are you ok? Hare?' the boy reached out a hand and touched the halfling's shoulder, but the other boy just brushed his hand away and stood up. 'You shouldn't be here, Genki. Go back to your friends, they'll be worried,' Hare turned away, hiding his face in the shadows. 'But, Hare... All right. I'll go. But, you are always welcome to join us. I don't care if you do work for Moo. Spy on us all you like, but I'm going to prove to you that we're your friends,' Genki promised, before turning away and disappearing into the forest. 

Hare shook his head, fingers balling into fists at his sides. The awakening of old memories brought out the anger and pain that he had hidden deep inside. Blood flowed from where his claws pressed into the palms of his hands, his teeth ground tight, his eyes closed against the onslaught of tears that threatened to escape. 'Pix... why? Why did you have to die too?' Hare turned his face up towards the sky and let out a howl of anguish. A cry of regret for the one person who had been like a brother to him... once. 

~*~

Genki glanced back when a sound vibrated through the trees. It was inhuman, and so pained. A voice crying out for redemption. Reluctantly, the boy turned back to the path and continued on. 

~*~

Tiger's head rose as a sound echoed the trees surrounding the campfire. The others who slept did not wake, not even at the ghostly wail. Closing his golden eyes, he let his head fall back onto his paws, his ears perked for any sounds that Genki was returning.

...tbc...

Author's note: Love the reviews! Thank you everyone! Check out my sites at to read all of my fanfics.

My Websites:

****

Twilight Garden ()

****

Lair of the Beasts ()


	4. Baddie Pledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher. Some yaoi. Tiger x Hare, some Hare x Pix.

A Shadow in the Light : by Shi Tiger

Chapter 4: Baddie Pledge

Golden brown eyes opened, unfocused as the moon continued to rise into the darkening evening sky. The scent of dust and ashes, of burnt wood and smoke hit his nose with a vengeance. The world became clear again, even as the bunny eared child forced himself up onto his hands and knees.

The moon beams sparkled against the red stones that grew up from the blackened earth. No, not stones... mystery disks. Red like blood, forbidden and haunting, the sight forever fixed in his mind as the boy stood up. The skeleton limbed trees circled around him, mixing with the bloody hue from the stones, lit up by the ivory streams of moonlight. A graveyard for the damned.

Kain felt the anger build up inside of him, mixing with rage, fury and panic. Clenching his clawed fingers, he growled low in his throat, vowing to find out who had done such a horrible thing... and kill them.

'It was the humans and monsters who did this,' a low voice startled the halfling from his thoughts, causing him to step back and get into a guarded position. The shadows seemed to flow before him, a giant creature slowly appearing. 'Would you like revenge, little one? Revenge on the ones who did this to you?' the stranger asked. Kain eyed the shadowed figure with distrust, but his offer of revenge... a chance to avenge his fallen family and friends.

'Yes, revenge. Humans and monsters fear you, and it is that fear that drove them to commit this act. A slaughter of the innocent. Will you allow them to get away with such a thing?' the stranger asked. 'No, no I won't!' Kain insisted, his eyes burning at the figure. 'How will you be able to get your revenge? One small child like you?' the shadowed creature whispered. 'I'm not a child. I will find a way!' Kain promised, more to himself than to the stranger. Kain turned away, ready to leave the place he had called home. At least, until he'd had his revenge. Then he would return...

'Wait,' the stranger's voice rose. The halfling turned towards the creature again. 'I have an offer for you. Join me, wear my symbol, and you will have your revenge and more,' the shadow offered. Kain shifted uncertainly, wondering just how this stranger could help him, and what he wanted in return. 'You will have your revenge upon the humans and monsters who did this to you. Join me. I will teach you, train you to use your powers, give you the strength to do what needs to be done. All I ask in return, is for you to swear your loyalty to me and wear my symbol. The symbol of Moo,' the stranger whispered, his offer seductively weaving its way into the halflings thoughts.

Kain finally nodded, stepping forward, still uncertain how to proceed. 'Good,' the creature hissed, one black gloved hand outstretching, fingers opening to reveal a pendent with a strange M engraved into it. 'It is my symbol, for I am Moo. What is your name?' the shadowed figure asked. Kain reached out, his fingers brushing the metal pendent before slipping it out of the creature's hand. It felt solid and heavy, like a pact written in stone and signed with blood.

'Hare. I will be called Hare from this day forward,' Kain whispered, slipping the pendent around his neck. 'Very well then, Hare. Follow me,' Moo commanded, turning away and flowing off into the shadows. Hare glanced behind him at the mystery disks that seemed to call to him. 'I will return... after I avenge you,' Hare promised, slipping into the darkness after his new master.

...tbc...

Author's note: Yes, this was just a bit of a flashback into Hare's past. How he met Moo and came to serve him. Please review!

My Websites:

Twilight Garden (wingedtora.tripod.com)

Lair of the Beasts (darktora.tripod.com)


	5. A Day of Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher. Yaoi, this chapter contains hints of rape and abuse. 

****

A Shadow in the Light : by Shi Tiger

Chapter 5 : A Day of Changes

Genki sighed to himself as the group started out on their journey once more. The group... less one, of course. The boy wished that Hare had agreed to join them again, but... obviously he didn't. Genki glanced back, startled to find that he couldn't see the bunny eared youth following them as he had done the day before. ~Maybe he's gone back to Moo.~ 

Genki swung his rollarblades over his shoulder as he trudged along the path. 'What's wrong, Genki?' Holly asked, stepping up to pace alongside of him. 'I just don't understand. Hare is our friend, doesn't anyone care about him?' Genki whispered, glancing around at the others who were silent. 'No,' Tiger growled, eyes focused in front of him. The boy nearly hit the wolf monster for such a remark, but Holly's hand on his arm stopped him.

'It's not that simple, Genki. Hare is... a forbidden,' the girl looked uncomfortable with even mentioning the fact. 'I don't care... and neither should any of you,' the boy insisted impatiently. 'You don't know anything, kid,' Suezo remarked, hopping along behind them. 'I hate people telling me that! I may be from another world, but that doesn't mean I'm totally dense,' the youth shot back. 'Genki... the forbidden are... wrong. Monsters were created to help humans. There is no way a monster and a human can find happiness together. And having a child together is just...' Holly trailed off. 'It's sick, just plain sick!' Suezo continued. 

'Why can't a monster and a human fall in love? Monsters can love the same as humans can, so why is it so wrong? If they love each other and have a child, then it should be a good thing,' Genki replied. 'A human and a monster can never be happy together, Genki. It is against our beliefs,' Tiger suddenly spoke up. 'I don't care if it goes against your beliefs! Love isn't a bad thing. Your people are just... just scared. You can't put limits on love,' the boy announced. 

'Genki is... right,' the slow deep voice of Golem's agreement caused everyone to stare at him in shock. 'What do you mean, he's right?! Monsters and humans together like that is just sick! Why are you agreeing with him?!' Suezo yelled, bouncing in one spot angerly. 'Love is... beautiful. Without bounds,' Golem replied in his easy manner. 

'My parents wouldn't even talk about the forbidden ones. It was considered taboo in our village to even mention them. I remember... I saw one once. And I didn't understand why everyone hated them at the time,' Holly's voice rose above the group. 'Holly,' Suezo whispered in a pained voice. 'She seemed so nice. She looked like an ordinary human girl would, except for the pixie-wings on her back and the horns on her head. I thought she was a pixie at first, until my father saw her and chased her away. I tried to stop him, but he just took me aside and finally explained to me about the forbidden. I was only a child then, so I didn't really understand. But, now I do. It is impossible for a monster and a human to feel that kind of love. It's wrong. Monsters love monsters and humans love humans, they can never be happy with such a forbidden passion,' Holly whispered. 'It isn't about passion, Holly. It's love. You just don't understand,' Genki replied, stomping away from her to take the lead. ~Oh Genki.~ Holly just watched him pretend to ignore them all, still angry with them. The group continued to walk along in silence after that.

~*~

~Hm... Genki isn't going to give up. Strange boy.~ Hare shook his head, clearing himself of the lingering feelings of friendship towards the child. It wouldn't do to keep thinking of him as a friend, even if he did stand up for the forbidden. Feelings only get in the way. The heart must be as cold as stone and ice, for revenge was a dish best served cold...

~*~

(meanwhile, far across the land)

'Master Moo. The bunny has been revealed to the group,' a dino announced, bowing low to his master. 'I see. My little pet has been discovered. And what have they done about it?' the giant pink haired monster asked. 'N-nothing, my lord,' the dino stuttered. 'Nothing?' Moo rose from the throne and glared down at his servant who kept his eyes glued on the ground. 

'No, my lord. The child, Genki, will not let them attack the hare. He's... he still believes him to be a friend. The hare has been following and spying on them and they have not done a thing to stop him,' the dino croaked out. 'Hmmm... Very well then. I shall let him continue this game. You may go,' Moo growled, turning away. The dino bowed lower, and hastily retreated, the large doors sliding shut behind him.

Deep blue eyes watched from the shadows of the throne as Moo paced towards the window, flinging it open. 'My little pet. Such a foolish creature. He will do anything I say as long as he believes that following me will lead to his own revenge. Such a fierce spirit, perhaps one day...' Moo trailed off, turning slightly to look at the shadowed figure.

'Yes, one day. Until then, I will keep you, my little pixie. After all, I am the only one who can see the beauty of such a forbidden form,' Moo whispered, walking towards the person kneeling beside his throne. One gloved hand trailed down to grasp the youth's chin, turning the creature's face up into the light. 

Violet hair flowed over the boy's shoulders, dark blue eyes slipping closed in defeat. Moo simply smirked, bringing the soft pliant mouth harshly up against his own. The sunlight danced over exotic brown skin, catching on the pixie blue wings and tail that drooped on the ground, glinting on the silver chain attached to a thin, but strong, collar that trapped the youth to the throne. Moo revised his captive and turned away, thoughts already switched to the defiant rabbit eared boy. After all, the forbidden child's passion for revenge could be twisted into something more... enjoyable. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if the youth came to him willingly. 

...tbc...

Author's Note: Good so far? I'll have the next chapter up soon. Yes, Moo is a bastard in this one. Can you guess who he has with him? I started out with a Tiger x Hare idea, but now Hare x Pix seems to be slipping into the future. Please review!

Twilight Garden ()

Lair of the Beasts ()


End file.
